hospitalized
by wondergirl12
Summary: kowalski goes to the hospital after he keeps tripping over himself. but he discovers 2 things he never thought were possible! features koju and skilene.
1. medical help needed

W: hey again. I'm making my third story.

Summary: Kowalski has to go to the hospital after he keeps stumbling. But when he is there he learns two very important things.

Characters: Kowalski and King Julian

Genre: romance/hurt/comfort

Pairings: Koju, and skilene

Chapter 1: going to the hospital

**Kowalski's pov**

It was a normal day like any other. Though I felt my stomach disagree. Time for training with my team. We were doing old karate moves; like those in an old movie. I felt my stomach churn again. I was suppose to be facing rico with these new moves.

But my mind was foggy. I barley paid attention to what skipper was saying. My stomach kept churning with every movement. I didn't pay much attention. I could tell because rico jumped on top of me.

I felt my stomach yelp in pain of the attack. "What's with you Kowalski" I heard skippers voice say. My vision was burly. I could hardly see anything. "Kowalski" I heard private say. Then I tripped over my own feet. I felt myself drift into sleep.

I woke up later in the day. Probably about noon judging by the burly clock hand. I look around to see that everyone was gone. I got off my bunk, and headed straight towards the bathroom. When I got In I felt myself feel worse.

It grow intense; the pain. It was so great that it felt like my stomach would burn into a thousand flames. I got out of the bathroom after a while. Though I saw skipper, private, and rico come through the hatch. "You're awake Kowalski" skipper said.

"Yeah" I said weakly as I put a flipper to my beak blocking something from coming. "You don't sound so good" private said coming closer to me. "It's nothing" I said a little strongly. Trying to sound like nothing was wrong. I tried walking again, but I tripped again, and fell flat on my face.

"Kowalski" private shouted when I fell. But my mind went blank. I fell into a deep sleep once again.

**Hospital scene**

I woke up again. It took some time, but the place I was in came into view. I was in a white room. There was a gray desk beside my bed. It had a clipboard on it. I looked to the other side of my bed. It had a radio on the desk. I looked to the door as I heard it open.

A human came in. he was wearing a long white coat. He also wore glasses. "Okay little fellow let's see what's wrong" he said. Why am I here? Maybe my team took me here. Probably because of my tripping and weak voice. I wonder what is wrong.

W: that's it for now. One of the secrets will be reviled in the next chapter.


	2. one little secret can kill you

W: my second chapter.

Private: don't forget to review.

Word count: 383

Chapter 2: one little secret can kill you

**Kowalski's pov**

I wonder what my problem is. The doctor had taken my blood and ran a few tests, but so far he hasn't come back. I get the stomach pain again. When will it ever stop? I feel really sleepy. I try fighting off the sleepiness, but it over takes me.

When I wake up I see a doctor above me. "Hello there" he says. I just look at him waiting for an answer. "Well we found out what is wrong with you lass" the doctor said. Wait did he call me lass? Why did he call me a girl? "It seems you are pregnant" the doctor said.

I was sipping water, but after he said I was pregnant I spit it all over his face. "I think animals do understand us" the doctor muttered as he left. How can I be pregnant? I am a boy not a girl. I quickly get up, and go to his computer. On the screen are the records of the genders of the zoo animals.

I look under penguins. On it skipper was boy. Rico was a boy. Private was a boy. It listed me as female. This isn't happening. Even if I am a girl I never did anything with any other zoo animal.

I hear the door opening. I get back in my bed. "Oh dear this isn't good" the doctor muttered as he came over to my side. "Looks bad little girl" he said to me. What's bad? "It appears that you are not in average birth months. What does that mean?

"A normal penguin takes only three months to hatch an egg" he said. "This one though has been in there for 9 months" he said. Nine months! "And then there's the fact it isn't normal birth" he said. Huh? "Its live birth which in seconds can kill a female who lays eggs" the doctor said.

Wait a live birth. Nine months. Can kill me!

W: I did say it was never going to be possible! Oh dear who got Kowalski pregnant in the first place? Why did [her, his] parents not tell [him, her] that [she, he] was a girl?


	3. the dream

W: okay here is chapter three.

Word count: 282

Chapter 3: the dream

_It was party night. Everyone was gathered in Julian's place. We were celebrating me being a female. But when did I tell them? I feel a tug on my flipper. I look up to see Julian smiling at me. _

_He pulls me out of my seat, and drags me out of the habitat. He keeps dragging me through town. "Where are we going" I ask him. "A secret place" he says. We then turn down an alley way. There was a flash of lightning. _

_I felt Julian's paw wasn't there. I looked around, but then it started raining heavily. It was so rainy that you couldn't see. I hear something like metal move. I look to the other side of the alley way._

_There was a shadow over there, but you could not tell through the rain. It slowly came closer to me. Then it stepped right in front of me. This thing was a robot._

_It had menacing red colored eyes. it had a small body though. It carried a machine gun behind him. I slowly backed against the wall. It aimed its machine gun right at me. "Julian" I shouted hoping he would hear me._

_No answer. This is it I'm done for…_

I screamed as I woke up. I looked around. I was still in the hospital room. Two questions still haunt me though.

Why did I call for Julian?

And what was that thing?

I slowly feel myself fall asleep again.

W: well its question time. Who was the robot? Who owned it? Why was it after Kowalski? Where did Julian go in the dream?


	4. meet your daddy!

W: okay thanks for waiting. Here is the next edition.

Word count: 556

Chapter 4: meet your daddy!

**Kowalski's pov**

Why did I call for Julian anyway? Did he leave me alone with that thing? Why would he do that? I hear the opening of a window. I look to it expecting my friends to be there. Instead it was the very soul tormenting my dreams. Not the robot, it was Julian.

He came over to my bedside. "Hey there" he said. Why was he being so nice? "Hey" I said. "I heard that you got the sickness stuff" Julian said. "You could say that" I said broadly. I wanted so bad to punch him in the gut for leaving me in that alley with that thing. But I couldn't do that, he doesn't know what he did. Besides dreams don't come true right?

"Why do you care" I asked rather rudely. "I want to be knowing what the guy in the glasses said" Julian asked. I sighed heavily. How could I tell Julian I was a girl and pregnant. "Julian I don't think you would understand" I answered.

"What is being the problem with my favorite silly-penguin" Julian asked. "Wait did you say favorite" I asked. "Uh… no nothing, the king said no such things" he said quickly. Something tells me he's lying.

"Julian I am sure you would not like the news" I said. "Is the smarty-penguin dying" he asked rather hurt. Wait why would he care if I died? I sighed once again. Well I might as well tell someone. Skipper would kick me off the team anyway. He says no girls allowed on the team. Rico wouldn't help. Private would tell everyone. Julian though probably would do the same, but something about him makes me feel everything is alright.

"Julian" I heaved slowly. "I'm a girl" I said bravely. He had his mouth dropped open in shock. "What" he said still clearly shocked. "The doctor also says I am pregnant" I said getting down from the desk I was previously on.

"You mean with baby" Julian said. His voice seemed to show joy. "Yes, you can't tell anyone" I told him. "Did he say who the father be being" Julian asked with his head hung down in embarrassment. "Well no, he said though that it wasn't an egg laying mammal or bird" I answered. I wonder why he wants to know.

"Do you perhaps remember the party 8 months ago" Julian asked with delight. "Yeah sort of" I answered. "What about the part where we all got drunk" he asked. Wait we got drunk. Hold on. Skipper and Marlene I remember being drunk, but I don't remember me and Julian being drunk. "When" I asked.

"Midnight I stared into your eyes and said you were the most beautiful penguin ever" he answered embarrassedly. "Oh my god" I said. Realization hit me like a deer in headlights. Julian is the father of my baby. "So that means" I looked down to my chest. I patted it, and said "Meet your daddy".

W: you get where the title of this chapter comes from now. Question time: will that dream really come true? Will Julian keep his promise? Will he make a good daddy? Will Kowalski end up marrying him? Who knows: I do!


	5. feelings behind names

W: welcome to the workshop of a thousand suns, please enter action and press again.

Word count: 337

Chapter 5: baby names that have meaning

**Kowalski's pov**

I still can't get over the fact Julian is the father of my baby. "So Julian umm what now" I asked him as he sat down. "Well how about we talk about what we are to be naming it" he said. "That sounds okay" I said curious on what he wanted to name it. If it's a boy he'd probably name it Julian junior like he did for eggy.

If it's a girl he'd name it princess Juliette probably. "I was thinking rose for girl or Justin for boy" he said. Wait he wanted to name our baby those names. "Why those names" I asked him. "I use to have a sister named rose, but she died of cancer" he said. Clearly these names brought up painful memories.

"Justin was the name of my best friend who died in the Vietnam War" he said. I felt so sorry for him. I got up, and hugged him tightly. He looked shocked at first, but settled down in it.

"Are you sure you're comfortable naming the baby those names" I asked him. "Yes" he said. "All right" I said sitting back down against the wall. "So how long" he asked which puzzled me. "How long what" I asked him.

"How long till the baby is coming" he asked. "Oh the doctor said I have to stay in here for 2 more weeks" I told him. "So I can be visiting thee at night then" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course" I said.

He put a big smile on his face, and then he went out the window he had come in. I sighed under my breath. This was suppose to be my baby's role model. How will I get over this life?

W: as you can see Kowalski is having some troubles with the fact Julian is her baby's father.


	6. marlene visits

W: wow I am surprised how popular this is getting. Thanks to all my viewers.

Word count: 241

Chapter 6: Marlene visits

**Kowalski's pov**

I hear a creak come from the window that Julian left not even two hours ago. I look up to it. I was surprised to see Marlene standing there. "Marlene" I say under a little breath. "Hey Kowalski I came to see you" she said while climbing down to the bed.

"Well nice to see you…" I said nervously. "Is something wrong Kowalski" she asked. Well here goes nothing. "Yes" I answer. "What is it" she said shocked. "I will only tell you if you keep it a secret" I told her. "Okay I promise" she said.

"Alright I don't go by Kowalski anymore" I told her. "Why not" she asked. "I'm not a man" I said. She had shock written all over her face. "I'm a women, and pregnant" I said which shocked her to the max. "What" she said. "Yep so call me koko" I said.

"Why koko" she asked. "Well it uses my first letter, plus I have always wanted to meet a girl named that, and now I have" I said. "So who's the father" she asked shyly. "It's Julian" I said. This made her collapse.

**Morning**

I saw Marlene slowly wake up. Oh I hope this doesn't make her tell anyone.

W: that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. the baby is born?

W: welcome back to hospitalized. I am so glad that people enjoy this story.

Word count: 474

Chapter 7: the baby is born?

**Kowalski's pov**

After Marlene wakes up fully I explain the problem to her again. "So you weren't kidding huh" she said sitting down beside my bed. "Why would I kid about something like this" I asked her. "I don't know; it's just that I thought I was the only female in the zoo" she said. "Yeah I know" I said.

In my stomach I feel something kick my insides. "Oww" I said. She looked at me confused. "What's the matter" she asked. I felt something hit my insides again. "Oww" I repeated. "Oh no I think I know" Marlene said. "What" I asked her.

"The baby is coming" she shouted. "Oh dear" I said. "I'll get Julian" she yelled as she ran out of the window. I waited for her to return. My stomach kept pounding all the time. She finally came with Julian. Julian had a happy expression on his face.

The baby kicked again. "Oww" I said quite in pain. Marlene came over to my side. "I'll have to deliver this" Marlene said to me. I nodded my head in response. In my room all you could hear was screaming.

After 12 minutes Marlene was done. "Um I don't think it was a baby" Marlene said looking down into the towel. "Then what is it being" Julian asked quite saddened. "Its fraternal twins" she said. "What is that to be meaning" Julian asked me. "It means two babies who are born on the same day, but different genders" I told him.

"Really" he said excitedly. "Yup" Marlene answered showing us the kids. "The girl is rose; the boy is Justin" I said repeating the names Julian wanted. Julian smiled at me. I smiled back. "Aww what cute names, by the way um…" she said trailing off. "What" I asked her.

"The girl is a lemur; the boy is a penguin" she said. I looked at our children. The boy penguin was quite different. He was indeed a penguin, but his feathers on his stomach were silver. His black feathers had traces of gray in them as well.

We looked at the girl lemur. She had black covering her back. Her muzzle and feet were orange, and her belly was white like a penguin. "That's odd" I said. Then they both opened their eyes. Rose may have had my colors, but she had Julian's species and eye color.

Justin had my species, and eye color. Justin put his flippers on Julian's muzzle. Rose clamped her paws on my beak.

And I knew this was the beginning of a wonderful and difficult life…

W: well sad to say this story is almost over. Well maybe if I chose too. Stay tuned.


	8. dreams that didn't come true

W: sorry it took a while, but here it is now. I have decided to make this longer so it won't end yet.

Word count: 529

Chapter 8: dreams that don't come true

**Julian's pov**

I looked proudly upon my new kids. Who knew I could make such attractive individuals. We are finally taking Kowalski back home. I hope she will be alright. She hasn't seemed so good lately.

**Kowalski's pov**

Ugh I feel unpleasant. At least I'm finally going home. We head in the direction of Julian's habitat. Basically because skipper will not like having two kids around. Especially if their Julian's. Oh how am I going to explain this to him? My heart rate speeds up every time I think about telling him.

Julian opens the entrance so we can get in. when I say we I mean Julian, Rose, Justin, me, and Marlene. She decided to tag along to lend a hand.

We go indoors, and I sit on the cement next to the throne. "Okay we all settled" Julian asked me as I rocked the kids. "What do you think they will grow up to be" I asked Julian. "I am not to be knowing, but whatever it is they will be perfect for it" he replied.

"What a nice way to think about it" Marlene said as she placed her head in her paws on the smoothie table. "So how does the mother thing work" I asked Marlene. "Don't look at me I'm not a mother" Marlene said.

"But if I gave advice I would say go with your gut" Marlene said. Funny that's what skipper would say. "We're going to need two cribs, two bottles, two high chairs, and some baby toys" I said. "Now you're thinking" Marlene told me as she headed over the barrier to get those things.

So I and Julian sat in silence as I rocked the kids back and forth. "So what was your dream" Julian asked me out of the blue. "Well it sure wasn't being a mom or inventor" I replied. "Then what was it" Julian asked me.

"I wanted to be a cartoon designer" I said. "Why didn't you chase it" he asked. "My parents thought it wouldn't get me anywhere" I replied. "Well I guess I can't be blaming you" he said.

"What do you mean" I asked him. "You think I wanted to be king didn't you" he asked. "Well I just assumed" I said. "No I did not; I wanted to be a genius like you" he said slumping back in his throne. "You did" I said quite surprised.

"Yes but my father thought I should be king" he said looking to the sky. I felt a shiver run up my spine for some reason. I looked up to the sky as well. The sky started getting darker like it was going to storm. Then rain started to tickle down.

Julian pulled me up with the kids, and started leading me toward an alcove hidden deep in the lemur habitat. Where ever Marlene is I hope she found cover from this thunderstorm.

W: thank you for reading, and please leave a review.


	9. bacon with a side of kidnap

W: hey we're back to this story. I don't know how it got so popular.

Word count: 436

Chapter 9: bacon with a side of kidnap

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper was sitting at the table once again drinking coffee. Private was watching the Lunacorn channel… again. Rico was brushing his doll's hair while whistling a tune. Marlene comes down from the fishbowl entrance. She goes over to rico real quietly. Skipper sees her though. "Marlene what are you doing here" skipper asked her.

"I need some things from rico" she answered. "Alright rico give her anything she needs" skipper replied. "Okay rico I need two bottles, two diapers, some baby toys, and a can of baby formula" Marlene told him. "Okay" he said. He reguirties these items. [Don't blame me I don't know how to spell it].

"Thanks rico" she said as she went to the fishbowl entrance. Skipper seemed quite suspicious that she needed these. He ordered his men to follow her. So they set off.

They saw Marlene entering the lemur habitat. They entered behind her. Then Kowalski was seen over the side looking down to Marlene. "Oh there you are come on up" Kowalski said.

They were confused Kowalski was out. How come no one told them? They silently climbed after Marlene. Marlene set the things she got from rico down. Kowalski wasn't seen anymore.

Julian comes over to Marlene. "Thank you Marlene" he said. "No problem Julian" Marlene said. They noticed Julian was different. He was wearing a tux with a corsage. His fur was expertly put into place.

"Wow you dress nice that for your date" Marlene asked. "You bet it is, only the perfect for her" Julian answered. Then the sound of a door opening caught them by surprise. They looked over to the door, but no one was in it. Then a letter fluttered from the door toward Julian.

Julian took it out of flight, and unfolded it. He read the note out loud.

_Dear king,_

_Since you are the said king of central park I want something in return. If you do not give me full power of the zoo I will drown your girlfriend and her kids in a bat of boiling water. Ta-ta_

_Dr. Blowhole_

King Julian was heartbroken. Then his heartbroken face turned to angry. "Who does this stupid person think he is" Julian said in a angry tone.

W: oh dear what are they going to do? Will skipper ever find out Kowalski's a girl now? Will they save her and her kids in time? Will Julian ever learn to dance? Wait wrong question…


	10. blowhole's lie

W: thanks for all the support folks. Here is our next part. I'm sure this will surprise many people.

Word count: 294

Chapter 10: blowhole's lie

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rose and Justin struggled against the rope that tied them together. They were still babies so they couldn't talk. Then the bust of a door came down. Blowhole looked over to the door. In the door was skipper, his team, Marlene, and Julian.

"Ahh look who made it in time" blowhole said. "Give me back my girl and kids" Julian yelled. "Oh right the note; well I actually just have your kids" blowhole said. "I couldn't actually find your girl" blowhole said. "What then where is she" Julian said quite surprised.

**Lemur habitat**

Kowalski was against the toilet. She wasn't feeling good at all. She then stood up. She came out of the bathroom, and saw that everyone was gone. She looked inside the cribs of her kids. They weren't in there.

She began to panic. Her stomach and brain were hurting so bad. The doctors came by the lemur habitat. They saw Kowalski there. She looked very pale. She then threw up on the cement of the habitat. The doctors took imitated actions.

They took Kowalski out of the lemur habitat, and went to the hospital. They set her up in a big room. They run some tests, and went out of the room.

Kowalski looked around the place she was in. she knew it was the hospital. She leaned her back against the bed. Her heart rate sped up. Her mind boggled.

W: who knows what's up with Kowalski? Anyone who can guess will get a choice of the reward they want. The next chapter won't be placed till 2 days from now.


	11. saving a lemur and a penguin

W: sorry for not posting this sooner, but I had other things to do.

Word count: 325

Chapter 11: saving a lemur and a penguin

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rose and Justin struggled once again against the tight rope. "Give me back my babies" Julian shouted at Dr. Blowhole. "You want them come and get them" Dr. Blowhole said. Rose saw a knife on the table next to her. She elbowed Justin. Justin looked over to the table, and saw the knife as well. They both looked at each other, than they started to swing back and forth. Meanwhile Skipper, Rico, and Private were fighting Dr. Blowhole. Marlene was standing back so she wouldn't get hit.

Julian was sneaking towards his kids, but he never looked to actually see what they were doing. Rose and Justin kept swinging back and forth on the suspended rope. Rose stuck her hand out to try, and grab the knife. They kept doing this for several tries. Then Rose finally got a hold of the knife, and lifted it towards the rope. She slowly cut it, so blowhole wouldn't see them escaping. Justin watched his dad while he was crawling towards them.

Then the rope snapped loudly as Rose and Justin landed on the ground. Blowhole looked over as he heard the snap sound, and saw Justin and Rose landing on the ground. They landed on the ground like a ninja squad would. One thing was sure they got moves from their mother. Blowhole was angry that his bait got out. He pulled out a ray gun, and aimed it at Justin. Rose; however, saw this, and sprung into action.

While the ray blasted toward Justin she leaped into the air, and the ray light hit her. Julian couldn't believe what happened. Justin didn't ether. Rose lay motionless on the ground….

W: sorry folks that's where I end. Yep I'm evil aren't I? Justin and Rose are smart aren't they?


	12. rose you're so big

W: well people I got sad news… I won't be able to update any of my stories till Saturdays now. I got a new night job so I only will have Saturday. Hope you can wait till then.

Word count: 302

Chapter 12: rose you're so big!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Julian quickly ran over to his daughter's side. "Rose wake up" Julian said as he shook her violently. Rose made no motion for a while, but then her eyes slowly opened. "Thank the sky spirits" Julian shouted. Rose quickly got away from his hug. "Dad leave me alone" rose shouted. Julian had his eyes wide. "When did you start talking" Julian asked her.

"I've always been" she said as she brushed herself off. She then stood up. Everyone had their jaws dropped to the ground. She was tall, and had a very sexy, slender body. "Rose" Justin said quietly as he looked at his once young sister. "What pipsqueak" she said as she patted him on the head. "What happen" Justin asked. "I'm not sure I just felt like I've always been this way" rose answered.

"Wow" rico, skipper, and private said as drool came from rico's. "Dad where's mom" rose asked as her eyebrow rose up. Julian remembered about her. "I don't know" Julian said truthfully.

**Hospital scene**

Koko lay in her bed in the hospital. She knew something was wrong with her, but what was she going to tell Julian? She couldn't tell him the real reason. Could she?

W: okay I know this was short, but you can only fit so much on one topic. By the way this is your last chance to guess what is wrong with koko.

Next chapter: sad news

Summary: we all find out what is wrong with koko [Kowalski]. What will she say?


	13. what's wrong with koko?

W: well here is our next part. Part of skipper's reaction is in here.

Word count: 370

Chapter 13: what's wrong with koko?

**Kowalski's pov**

I dragged my flipper across the window. It was raining extremely hard out there. The rain drops cascaded down the sheer glass. I breathed deeply as I heard my heart monitor beep once and stop. "What am I going to do" I asked myself as my flippers shook. I went back to my white sheeted bed, and wrapped the blanket around me.

I shivered under the draft that came through the window. I heard a crash come from inside the next room. I look to my door as I hear it slowly creak open. Then I am jumped onto. "Huh" I said opening my eyes to see who was on top of me. Then I saw Julian on top of me. "Julian" I said surprised he was actually there. "Hello my cutie pie" Julian said as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Julian what are you doing" someone said from behind him. Julian got off me, and I saw skipper there. "Skipper why are you here" I asked. "We came because Julian led us here" he answered. Then Justin jumped onto the bed. "Justin" I said while looking at him. "Mommy" he said loudly, and grabbed onto me. I smiled down at him, and patted him lightly.

"Mom" private said confused. Then rose came onto the bed. But something was different. She was tall, and looked like she was 15. "Rose what happened" I asked confused. "Uh well blowhole hit me with this stupid ray thing, and it turned me into a 15 year old" rose answered. "Man that's got to suck" I said back as I slumped back into the bed frame.

"Kowalski why did Justin call you mom" skipper asked. "Because I am his mom, and my name's koko now" I answered. Skipper, private, and rico jaws dropped down to the ground. "You're what" skipper asked shocked. Julian came next to me, and sat down. "So why are you in here" Julian asked. "Particular reasons" I answered.

W: well the answer will be revealed soon. Skipper's reaction still isn't complete yet though.


	14. life gone wrong

W: we're back with this awesome story. I may be just over reacting, but everyone who reviewed sure likes it. Thank you for reading, and now you will finally learn the secret.

Word count: 535

Chapter 14: life gone wrong

Kowalski's pov

I looked at Julian. He had the very sad eyes. I felt bad because I had to tell him the truth. "What is wrong" Julian asked. I felt tears rising in my eye's as I tried to tell him something that would break his heart. I looked down not wanting to see his sad face. He seemed to be so concerned about me, but I don't want him feeling guilty. I decided to start with the back story.

"Julian do you remember that party" I asked as a frown came on my face. "Yes" he said. "While you remember what happened with the drinks right" I asked. He nodded his head in response. "Well I felt different after that day, and I was sick since then" I said. "What does that mean" he asked very curious on what I was saying.

"Julian I had some of your drinks you kept in your freezer" I said plainly. "And" he asked while raising his eyebrow. "The doctors told me I'm allergic to alcohol okay" I yelled very upset. Everyone gasped. "What" Julian said while tears started forming from his eyes. "I only have 3 days to live" I said sadly as I looked out the window. Everyone gasped again. I could tell they felt sorry.

At kitka's tower

I came up kitka's tower. I bet you're all wondering how I got here. Well my friends thought it was better if I enjoyed the rest of my days in fun. So I came here because I had to ask kitka something very important. My birthday was coming tomorrow. I made sure only certain people knew. I saw kitka in her nest. "Kitka" I called as I came toward her.

She instantly opened her eyes, and looked toward me. "Oh Kowalski what can I do for you" she asked after she recognized it was me. "I need your help" I said as I sat down beside her. "Okay" she said. "What would you do if you knew this was the last birthday you would ever get" I asked lowly. "Well that's a strange question, but I would do whatever the hell I wanted to" kitka answered.

I smiled at her comment. She was right. I should spend my birthday doing whatever I want. And I know exactly how.

In an abandoned street

The clanking of metal could be heard. Then a robot figure came into the dark setting. It had large mechanical red eyes. A machine gun was placed on its back. [Does this robot sound fimlar?]

It pulled out a walkie talkie, and began speaking into it. "Sir I have come to position in alleyway 14" it said. "Good stay there till Julian and koko get there" a deep voice spoke over the phone. "Aye aye sir, Kowalski the robot out" it said as a big grin rose on its face.

W: thank you for reading. Hmm seems like koko's dream will come true after all.


	15. Party time and a surprise

W: well sorry for the delay.

Word count: 381

Chapter 15: party time

**Koko's pov**

I watched the party as it went on. This is going to be my last birthday according to the doctor. Skipper was at the bar drinking a ton. He has no idea what that stuff can do to you. Rico was with him as well. Strange site to see though; was rose on top of rico's lap. She was laughing, and rico was holding her. I can see Julian twitch at the site his daughter is in. Julian as I said before was sitting on his throne twitching. Justin was playing with some friends he made in the park. Marlene was even here spinning the drunk skipper around on his stool. Aww love birds.

I felt Julian tug me on my flipper. I looked to Julian. He smiled. "I have a surprise to show you" Julian said as he pulled me through the crowd, and out of the zoo. [Is this sounding familiar?].

He pulled me through the streets, and down an alleyway. I looked around. This scene seemed so familiar. Then a loud boom of thunder sounded. I looked to the skies, as rain started falling. The rain fell on my shoulders. I looked over to the left side of the alley way. Julian's soft paw disappeared. I looked over to where he use to be. He was gone in the darkness. The rain fell down harder.

I know I've been here before. I heard it. The clank of metal against the rain. I looked to the sound that came from the other side of the alley way. It was foggy like in that dream! That's it! This was in my dream, which means…. The robot came out of the fog, and came toward me. His menacing red eyes glowing in the foggy rain.

He reached behind his back, and pulled the familiar machine gun from behind him. He aimed it directly at me. I felt the urge to yell for Julian, and so I did. "Julian!" I yelled. But he couldn't hear me. I closed my eyes tight, and hoped it ended quickly.

W: sorry you don't get to see what happens. Is this the end? Yes… maybe. Hehhe you'll never know till Saturday.


	16. Hell Hole

W: well I did say this would be up on Saturday, but I got kind of side tracked.

Word count: 395

Chapter 16: Hell Hole

**Kowalski's pov**

I heard a instant thud, and opened my eyes. I looked ahead to see to my horror skipper on the robot. "Run Kowalski!" skipper shouted to me. I quickly made my way running, but I never stopped looking back. I stopped on the outside of the wall. _How did skipper find me? _I thought. I looked up to the foggy sky. They seemed dark and unforgiving. They wanted to shallow the world in one gulp. I stopped suddenly when I heard the sound of a gun being shot.

I closed my eyes hopping skipper was the one to come out. When nothing came out I went into the alleyway. I saw a limp figure in the middle of the alleyway. I run over to it. It was smaller than the robot, so that means…. "Skipper!" I carefully picked up the limp skipper. He opened his eyes. "Don't worry about me Kowalski, you have a whole family to still help" skipper said weakly while coughing. "No skipper I can't lose you, you're the one who keeps me from completely destroying the base" I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

"But I lived a great life Kowalski, I got to have real friends like you, rico, and private" he said as he coughed violently. "But what about the family you always dreamed about?" I asked as I stared at his weak form. Blood dripped from his chest where he was shot. "Everyone has times to go Kowalski, and I'm pretty sure yours is not today" skipper said. Then he wrapped his flippers around me in a hug. "I'll never forget you, and please tell Marlene that I love her" skipper said. I was surprised.

"You like Marlene" I asked, but skipper didn't reply. I looked to his face. His eyes were closed, and his chest stopped moving up and down. "Nooo!" I cried. I laid my head on his body while the tears ran down. "Skipper come back!" I yelled to the sky. The cold unforgiving sky…..

W: what do you think? I'm pretty mean at making skipper die. P.S. or am I? You won't find out till ether Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for reading, reviewing, or liking.


	17. final words

W: well thank those of you who stuck by this long story. I don't know if I should end it here or not. Trust me it'll make sense if I do. In your opinion should I end it here or continue going. Only your feedback will convince me.

Word count: 818

Chapter 17: possibly the end (you guys/girls decide)

**Rico's pov**

We have learned about what happened. Skipper is dead… he will never live again. I am quite devoted. My only leader who taught me everything I know is now gone from my…our life's. I still remember how everyone reacted to this tragic event. Sometimes I wonder what I could have done to stop all this madness. I could have saved skipper…. Now I'll never hear him crack a joke, tell us to stop being girls, or hear him yell at us for doing the wrong things. What could I have done to save him?

The funeral still is pretty nice. It lacks happiness though which is what skipper would have wanted. He would have wanted us to go on with our lives.

So that is why I am the only one smiling…

**Private's pov**

Why did skipper have to go now? He should still be with us. Now I'll never know my real name or hear skipper's voice again. It just resides in me how skipper took us to this position. Now I am an uncle. Now I am a sad uncle. Now I am the uncle who never knew his name. I am the uncle who is unmarried. I am the uncle who stopped caring days ago….

So that is why I am the only one thoughtless…

**Julian's pov**

I never knew skipper that much. He and I were always fighting and getting into trouble. I remember when we were both taken by those terrible twins. I never will forget you skipper. You are part of my family even if you're in heaven or down here. I would like to say that I'm sorry for all the wrong things I did and that I never got to say this…. I will always think of you as my friend. And don't worry about Koko I will take care of her no matter what.

That is why I am the only one proud…

**Rose's pov**

Skipper I never knew you very well. I only know you from what mom and dad told me. You were fun, edging, and strict. I know this may come out weird since I never really knew you, but I wish you were still here. You could have taught me how to do a lot of those karate moves that you told me about. Remember when we were walking with the others back to my mom. You told me all about them. Now I feel sorry for you. I wish I could have helped.

That is why I am the only one crying…

**Justin's pov**

Skipper somehow I wish we could have connected. We never really got to know each other. Probably because you hate my father. But I always wondered why do you? Did he do something wrong? Anyway I wish you would listen upon this in heaven. See how much everyone cared for you skipper? I know I will always. So I would like to give you a simple goodbye as my last gift to my favorite uncle…

That is why I am the only one who brought a gift…

**Koko's pov**

Skipper there are so many things I could say about you. You were fun, exciting, and all around bossy in a good way. I never would have made it this far without you. Now I have the strength to be a happy mother. I'm glad you never tried separating us or damaging our relationship. You took the news better than anyone else. I still can see that faint deep blue in your eyes that night that you died in my arms. I will never forget the things you told me. I do believe that you have manfedi and Johnson with you now. I hope you are happy.

That is why I am the only one complete….

**Marlene's pov**

Skipper I don't know if you've ever really realized this, but I love you. I know you probably wouldn't understand but I have since I first met you. There were so many things I would have said to you if you were still around, but now it's too late. I will never hear your beautiful voice, or hear you yelling at julien to stop his loud music. Never see your smile or that look in your eyes when you're staring at something. I always wondered if you felt the same way for me….

That is why I am the only one lonely…

W: so what did you think? Was it a good ending? If you don't want it to end please review.


	18. author's note the end

W: this is merely an author's note. Thanks to some of the reviews I believe you're all right. I should end it here, and start a sequel. So that's exactly what I am going to do. To answer some people's reviews. The robot is planned in a massive plot for the squeals (yes I said it) and will be used then. The robot also is the one who killed skipper so he did play a part in it. And finally in operation break-spear he did not say one up there and one down there. He said "y'know up there and not down there" thank you now for some information on the squeal.

Title: growing up

Summary: koko, Julian, Justin, and rose are all a happy family. But their friends are miserable. Will they be able to help or will someone else?

Julian's age: (in hospitalized he was 25) now he is 30

Koko's age: (was 28) now is 33

Rose: (was 15) now 20

Justin: (was 5) now 10

Marlene's age: (was 26) now 29

Rico's age: same as Julian's

Private's age: (was 19) now 24

W: get ready for some **big surprises!** There's going to be rumors, break ups, romance, get togethers, adventure, suspense, and all out action!


End file.
